The Statistics core activities are performed by the Biostatistics Center of the ECOG-ACRIN Statistics and Data Management Center. The Biostatistics Center is responsible for design and analysis of all ECOG-ACRIN studies. The Biostatistics Center has two components, SDMC-DFCI at the Dana-Farber Cancer Institute, which has primary responsibility for therapeutic trials, and SDMC-Brown at Brown University, which has primary responsibility for diagnostic and imaging studies. The Center includes a group of highly experienced statisticians who are led by Drs. Constantine Gatsonis and Robert Gray. The Center also has expertise in computational biology and has access to leading experts in this field at DFCI and Brown. The research structure of ECOG-ACRIN is organized into a number of scientific committees, which are responsible for developing the Group's studies. ECOG-ACRIN statisticians are assigned to work with specific scientific committees. They participate fully in the development of scientific directions and collaborate on study concepts from the earliest discussions within the committees through the entire process of development. Statisticians are responsible for developing statistical designs and analysis plans to robustly address study's objectives. The Biostatistics Center is responsible for comprehensive monitoring of all EA studies, including producing reports for monitoring study progress and safety and producing confidential reports for the Data Safety Monitoring Committee, which include interim analyses of outcome when appropriate. Statisticians also produce comprehensive reports on study results at the completion of studies and collaborate with lead study investigators on the development of manuscripts. Statisticians also collaborate with investigators on design and analysis of the ECOG- ACRIN's translational science initiatives.